


The Fifth Sun

by clickclickBANG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Aztec Mythology - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Cameos, Creation Myth, End of the World, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fall of Overwatch, Gen, Gods, Mesoamerican Mythology, Mythology References, Omnic Crisis, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Stars, Sun God, personal tags:, references to Talon, subtle nods to Reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickBANG/pseuds/clickclickBANG
Summary: In order for life to exist, the sun must flourish.In order for the sun to exist, sacrifices must be made.Before time existed, the Void created the original gods: the gods of the Four Directions - Ana of the North, Reinhardt of the West, Torbjörn of the East, and Jack of the South. And in the center of All, the Void created the Fifth Direction:Gabriel, the axis of the world.The new gods are tasked with the creation of Everything Else, and thus begins the Cycle of the Suns.But the Third Sun brings about an...artificial form of life -And War and Death are wrought upon the world.Can Gabriel - God of Death and Revolution - and Jack - God of War and Radiance - stop the Artificial Gods and end the Crisis?[Don't let the Stars see how brightly the Sun shines...]---------A tale combining the story of Overwatch with the Aztec creation myth of the Five Suns, along with several other related myths in the Aztec pantheon, such as the Tzitzimimeh and the role of Xolotl. This piece was written for Storywatch, a zine focusing on portraying the Overwatch characters in fairy tales, myths, and legends.





	The Fifth Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honored to present my piece for the Overwatch fairy tale and fantasy zine, ["Story of Heroes"](https://storywatchzine.tumblr.com/). I'm absolutely humbled and excited to be part of this zine! It's a gorgeous collection of stories and illustrations showcasing Overwatch's amazing cast of characters in mythology and fairy tale settings, and several of my fellow contributors have started posting their pieces - please give them a look when you have the chance.
> 
> (There are also [a few extra copies](https://twitter.com/storywatchzine/status/1066091775960313857), and the organizers might make an announcement regarding those and the PDF version in the future!)
> 
> This piece is focused on Gabriel Reyes, also known as Reaper! Reaper is the character who sparked my love for Overwatch, and I was thrilled to have the opportunity to write a mythology-inspired story based on his Mexican heritage. The story combines multiple canon events in Overwatch - the Crisis, Gabriel's role in Blackwatch, and the fall of Overwatch - with some of my own ideas about Reaper. There are also some nods to my favorite relationships in Overwatch, and a few references to other Overwatch characters at the very end. 
> 
> These are intermixed with the Aztec creation myth of the Five Suns and several related Aztec and Mesoamerican myths and legends, such as the story of Huitzilopochtli, the role of Xolotl, the Tzitzimimeh (the Star deities that attack the Sun), and ideas about solar eclipses in the Aztec and Mexica universe. I will provide links on these in the end notes.
> 
> Thank you to the zine organizers, my fellow contributors, and everyone who supported the zine!

_These are the truths about creation and destruction:_

_They cannot exist without each other._

All light of the sun exists in precarious and constant balance with all darkness of the end.  This is a truth.

All life in the world exists in precarious and constant balance with all death above and below.  This is a truth.

In order for one to exist, so must the other: they ebb and flow together like moon and tide, day and night, breath and blood, fire and flood.  They run together in a circle, in a cycle, in an endless dance of creation and destruction - life into death into relife into redeath renewed anew.

_These are the truths about creation and destruction..._

* * *

In the Time before Time, when the universe was not, when only the Void was, the first god appeared.  It was the god of Duality: light and dark, fire and water, judgment and forgiveness. And from within itself it created the Four Directions: Gods of Whole Halves and Half Wholes.  They were:

Reinhardt, god of wind and West, of wild freedom and wandering righteousness, rising mountains and stormy air

Ana, god of night and North, of mischievous magic and troves of knowledge, the divine eye and beauty

Torbjörn, god of earth and East, of prosperous construction and proud creativity, of clever metalcraft and deep forges

Jack, god of sunlight and South, of bold war and brave hearts, bright hope and brilliant inspiration

But then the Dual God took a shard of the galaxies in its heart and shrouded it in the smoke cast from its shadow, creating the Fifth Direction: the up and the down, the unknown and the unmade, the axis upon which the world spins -

Gabriel, the everpresent shadow.

The god of death and life, smoke and shadows, endings that are beginnings, revitalization and revolution - he who is darkness with a starlight shard embedded in his heart.

Satisfied, the Dual God returned into the void, leaving its Five Directions to further create the universe.  But the Five Directions had a problem: in order to create more, one of the gods would have to sacrifice something of tremendous energy to give it life.

“I shall go first,” said Ana.  With her incredible magic, she sacrificed one of her eyes and created the First Sun, but being the God of the Night, she could only create a Sun that gave light during half of the cycle.  Even so, the sun nourished the world, and the gods created life on Earth. They made humans to rule their world, but the people preferred to be free and play tricks.

Like her own people, Ana also loved games.  She often challenged Reinhardt to contests of showmanship, and a friendly rivalry grew between them.  But during one ball game, Reinhardt swang his mighty hammer so hard that he shattered the earth and knocked the First Sun from the sky.

“...Oops,” said Reinhardt.  Ana shook her head but laughed, Torbjörn was disappointed, Jack smiled but sighed, and Gabriel grumbled.  Reinhardt stood proudly and said, “Never fear, I shall make another!” He sacrificed his own eye to create the Second Sun.

This world was like the first, only the people were jovial, rambunctious beings like their Sun.  Mischievous Ana made a game of putting them to sleep with her potions, but Reinhardt would wake them up with bangs of his hammer, until one day, Reinhardt charged so fast he scattered all the sleeping people away.

“...Oops,” they both said.  Torbjörn was annoyed, Jack grinned but brushed it off, and Gabriel grew frustrated.  Torbjörn grumbled loudly, “You two cannot be trusted with this! I shall make a new sun.”  The Smith God sacrificed his own arm and created the Third Sun from molten gold. He crafted new people and gave them all of his cunning and creativity.

Thus the people of the Third Sun were exceedingly clever.  Under the light of Wealth and Fortune, they prospered. They developed huge cities and their world flourished.  All the Directional Gods were impressed with Torbjörn’s creations, and peace existed in the universe for some time.

That is - until the people of the Earth grew _too_ clever in their own hubris

And created their own artificial beings.

It was Gabriel who sensed it first - a distortion in the cycle of life and death and rebirth.  The energy being put into these mechanical puppets was not natural, but they could work endlessly without tiring, so the people put them to use, growing complacent.  Torbjörn scoffed at Gabriel’s concern, “The People of the Earth are creative! They have made life easier for themselves.”

“...Convenience transformed into complacency rusts a craftsman's tools and spirit alike,” Gabriel replied cautiously.  He felt the energy stir in his shrouded heart, and he shook his head, saying, “The people don’t care for their own creations, and a revolution builds.”  The other gods humored him but continued with their duties, yet Jack stayed, saying, “I sense a war too, my friend. But what can we do?”

“Watch over things,” replied Gabriel, “...And prepare for a reckoning.”

As Gabriel expected, the puppets grew tired of the burden of overwork, revolting against their creators.  The people fought back but their machines were as numerous as the stars - and just as violent. The artificials created their own Artificial Gods, and under their powers, the mechanical soldiers could not be stopped.  The gods despaired at the sight, but Gabriel and Jack encouraged them, shouting, “Death and war have come for us, and only War and Death can stop them!”

Torbjörn crafted weapons for the gods, and Gabriel and Jack led them to the Earth.  There, they waged a terrible war, but with Gabriel - he who battles death with Death, chaos with chaos - and Jack - he who fights harder than any, who inspired bravery and hope in the hearts of humans - leading them, the gods and people rallied.  The hope that had once died was reborn - renewed anew.

But the Artificial armies were tremendous foes, and the Directions were forced to harness the Third Sun’s energy and destroy them in a rage of fire, while the people were spared with a powerful rain.

As the storm fell upon the world, the Five Gods deliberated on who should create the Fourth Sun.  But the first three gods were tired and weary, scarred and humbled from the fighting.

That left the final two: Jack of the South, God of War and Hope, and Gabriel of the Other, God of Death and Revolution.

“It should be Gabriel,” said Jack, gesturing to his friend, “He predicted the war, and led us through it.  The new Sunrise should be his. The people he will create shall be brilliant and powerful, strategic and strong.”

But Gabriel shook his head, replying, “No, my friend, it should be you, for the people were emboldened by your courage and your fierceness.  The Sun will have your spirit, so those who live under it will be brave and bright just as you are.”

Jack frowned, saying sadly, “But you are the one who transforms Death back into Life, who makes Darkness into Light.  Your power inspires the people, and I am merely a warrior.”

“This world needs a Sun alight with hope, not power,” Gabriel answered, before he grinned, “Besides I’m not really a morning person - I’d rather admire a sunrise than labor over it.”

“And yet, no doubt you will be awake to see it anyways, as watchful as you are,” Jack joked back. But he still looked nervous, so Gabriel reassured him, “I shall guard your Sun when it traverses the Underworld at night, my friend.”

Jack smiled thankfully and breathed slowly -

And cast up his heart to be the Fourth Sun.

The new Sun’s radiance burned away the longest storm, and the people were grateful to be under warm sunlight again.  They rebuilt their magnificent cities, but now humbled from war, they were inspired by the Warrior’s Heart that illuminated the day.  They gave offerings of their own energies to nourish the Sunlight, and supported those who protect the weak - Soldiers, Adventurers - and those who heal the injured - Doctors, Scientists - in his honor.

...But not all were inspired by the new Heart Sun.

From the depths of the skies, the Stars grew embittered and jealous of the Sunlight.  They rallied themselves in secret, and went to attack the Sun God when he began his descent into Night.

But then they were stopped

By the one who guarded the Underworld.

Each Night, Gabriel safeguarded Jack through his journey into the Underworld: he would transform Death into Life, and gift the Life back to the Sun God, to give him the strength to fight off the Stars.  And Jack would smile, and laugh, “Thank you for guiding me through these dark hours, my friend - without you, I’m pretty sure the world would end!”

“All light must cast shadows,” Gabriel would smile back, “And all Death must be Renewed anew.  May your strength be revitalized, my friend, and with the sunrise, outshine the Stars.”

The world knew prosperity because of this balance, and though the people were cautious of the God of Death, they respected his power to protect the Sun God and fight off the Stars each Night.  

Thus, peace and prosperity in the world under Sunlight is balanced on the edge of an obsidian knife held by He who battles death with Death, who dresses in Smoke and who exhales Shadows.

In order for the Sun to shine, the people must give reverence to the Warrior of Light and the Commander of Darkness, for they are as halves of a whole, Day and Night endless.

Should this not happen

The Stars will destroy the Sun

And the world shall sink into Emptiness.

And Fear shall rule all.

…

But this is not the ending - but a beginning.

The Stars could find no way to harm the Sun, protected as he was by the Lord of the Underworld, inspiring the people to be brave.

So the Stars grew cruel and calculating.

They sowed seeds of discord upon the Earth, embedding fragments of hubris and callousness in the hearts of the people, turning the hope they felt into disgust.

They sent minions to invade the Underworld, but before Gabriel could cast them out of his domain -

The Stars destroyed the Moon.

Ana’s screams echoed across the universe as she fell from the Sky, and the roar of despair from Reinhardt shattered the faith of the other Directions.  The balance of Night and Day shifted, but before Jack could descend to evening -

The Stars descended during the Day

And they destroyed the Sun

And the Void fell upon the Earth.

Gabriel watched in horror as Sunlight faded across the sky and Jack disappeared into a wisp.  The Stars came out to destroy the world, scattering the mortal heroes, crushing hope and courage, and pouring nothingness into the air.

This was the Day of the Eternal Solar Eclipse.

And Emptiness fell upon all.

With the Light shattered and hope lost, Reinhardt grew listless and disappeared.  Torbjörn once again grew bitter and angry, and he too let the winds carry him away.  The Four Directions were gone, and without the Sun, all were lost. Chaos and despair reigned, and the people again grew difficult and unyielding, broken apart by their cold hearts.

And Gabriel was left alone.

...But this is the untruth:

He is the God who turns Death into Life

Endings into Beginnings

And Revitalization into Revolution.

Gabriel knew what he had to do.

He pulled the starlight shard from his heart, shrouded it in a globe of Death, and cast forth the Fifth Sun

Renewed anew.

And so now:

The world is a dangerous place, where chaos and despair rule, but they stand on the edge of an obsidian blade, held by the one who will cut them down for destroying all he held dear.

As all light must cast shadows, Death shall be Renewed anew.

The Reaper revitalizes the Dead in his Underworld.  He gives his familiar the Spider eight eyes, so that she may see all who come to attack him.  He pulls his own Shadow from his feet, and gives her a beating heart, so that she may follow the light of the Stars, and steal their information for him.

And then, he shrouds himself in Smoke and Darkness, dressed upon him as owls wear their feathers -

And prepares his talons

So that soon, the Fifth Sun shall rise from the edge of the Underworld

And war death with Death

And the Emptiness shall give way to the Dawn of the Dead Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: the main version does not contain the mini introduction.)
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who participated in the zine, and everyone who purchased a copy and supported it!
> 
> If you would like to learn more about the Five Suns and other elements of Aztec mythology, here are some links to get you started:
> 
> 1\. [The Five Suns, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Suns)  
> 2\. [Maya and Aztec Creation myths, Mexicolore.co.uk](http://www.mexicolore.co.uk/maya/teachers/maya-and-aztec-creation-myths). This site receives contributions from various scholars and academics to help cite sources and provide first-hand material.  
> 3\. [The Four (Five) Directions, Mexicolore.co.uk](http://www.mexicolore.co.uk/aztecs/ask-us/what-was-the-symbolism-of-the-four-directions). "The idea of a fifth direction, the centre, was key to Aztec religious philosophy. It was considered to be the heart of the world, and the place where earth, sky and underworld met. As the fifth direction, the centre was the symbol of our current age (which the Aztecs call the ‘Fifth Sun’). The five directions are manifested in art in the shape of the quincunx."  
> 4\. [Huītzilōpōchtli, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hu%C4%ABtzil%C5%8Dp%C5%8Dchtli).  
> 5\. [Xolotl, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xolotl). Xolotl is the dog deity who represented the Sunset and who guarded the Sun on its nightly journey through the Underworld.  
> 6\. [Mictlāntēcutli, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mictl%C4%81nt%C4%93cutli). Mictlantecutli was the lord of the Underworld and the god of Death. One of the core concepts of both Aztec-specific mythology and broader Mesoamerican mythology was the belief that dead souls and life energy were required to help nourish and sustain life, such as being transformed back into plants or corn, or providing energy for the Sun. "In the Aztec world, skeletal imagery was a symbol of fertility, health and abundance, alluding to the close symbolic links between life and death." Mictlantecutli is associated with owls, spiders, and bats. He is often depicted as a 6 foot tall skeleton figure decorated in owl feathers, with his arms raised in an aggressive stance.
> 
> In this myth, Gabriel's role is merged between both Xolotl and Mictlantecutli to represent his canon role as the commander of Blackwatch and Jack's partner, and his later role as Reaper.
> 
> 7\. [Tzitzimitl, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tzitzimitl). The star deities that will attack the Sun during a solar eclipse (plural is "Tzitzimimeh"). Another core concept of Aztec-specific mythology is the belief that a solar eclipse represented a great battle between the Sun versus the Moon and Stars. The Tzitimimeh represent the stars that can be visible during a total solar eclipse. In the myth of Huitzilopochtli, the Stars are jealous of his radiance and attempt to wage war on him. This feeds back into the daily Sun Cycle where human life energy must help nourish him.
> 
> [I also am RIDICULOUSLY excited to finally show that I wrote the final version of this story two months before Retribution was revealed!](https://imgur.com/prqSJSP.png) >:D


End file.
